Surprise In Solaceon!
by Pokemon Ranger Kellyn
Summary: Dawn and Kenny finally reached Solaceon and it was night time already. And there wasn't any hotel in Solaceon. What will Dawn do while Kenny and Piplup sleep?
1. Chapter 1

This would be my first story. so it won't be anything too fancy since i don't know some words to use for in some situation. But do please enjoy reading it and please review.

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

**Surprises in Solaceon**

"Yay! we're finally here!" shouted Dawn who was accompanied by Kenny, her best friend.

Kenny was shocked by the high pitched voice that was coming into his ears as if a Loudred was using Uproar. He then startled back a bit and rubbed his poor ears.

"You know, i'm standing right next to you. You don't really need to shout so loud," Kenny complained.

"Kenny! we're finally here! We're finally at Solaceon Town!" Shouted Dawn while ignoring what Kenny just said.

"Yes, i can see that. Can we get into a hotel now? My feet are killing me. We had been walking all day." suggested Kenny while raising his hands high while yawning.

"Fine, fine, geez." sighed Dawn while searching for a hotel nearby.

Unluckily for the duo, there weren't any hotel in Solaceon Town. Dawn searched high and low for a hotel while leaving Kenny and Piplup to fall asleep near a tree at the Town's entrance. After a few minutes of searching, Dawn gave up. She then went back to the entrance of the town. After somewhile of thinking, she saw what was behind the tree Kenny and Piplup was sleeping at. There were a Pokemon Day Care Centre. She got no choice but to try her luck of finding a room to stay in. Dawn then wake up Kenny and dragged him inside the Centre while carrying Piplup on the other hand.

"Oh my. I didn't think of having a guest this late at night. How may i help you dear?" said an old lady at a counter in a low voice.

"Are you the owner of the Day Care Centre Ma'am?" said Dawn while inhaling some air after putting Kenny on a sofa beside the entrance door.

"Why yes I am dear? How may i help you?" asked the old lady.

"I know it's a bit strange but please, we need a room to stay in for the night." asked Dawn.

"Oh? wait a minute ok dear? I'll ask my husband. Feel free to look around." said the old lady. She then walked upstairs and dissappeared from Dawn's sight.

Dawn frowned knowing that her request may not be allowed by the old lady's husband. She walked a few steps back and sat just beside where Kenny slept.

After a few minutes of waiting, Dawn find herself also sleepy. The time goes by, Dawn can't open her eyes anymore and fell asleep immediately.

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

"Hey. Dawn. Wake up." whispered Kenny while shaking her shoulder from back to fro.

"10 more minutes please mom.." replied Dawn and pushed her face deeper into the pillow.

"I'm not your mom DeeDee!!" shouted Kenny after losing his temper and shaked both Dawn's shoulder vigorously.

Dawn's face frowned for a few second and then opened her eyes. She straight away replied Kenny's action by throwing him to the other side of the room.

"Would you stopped shaki-" she stopped and looked around.

There were a nice decorated room filled with a painting of bright coloured flowers on every side of the wall. Then she noticed one thing that made her blushed bright red.

"D-Did w-we s-slept... Together?!" asked Dawn in a shocked. "Pip!" smiled Piplup as if she was greeting Dawn. Dawn saw that there were only one Queen bed-sized in the room with no other furniture except a wardrobe and a drawer.

"Well..uh.. I can't explain-" told Kenny to Dawn.

"I can." said an old man.

"I'm sorry dear but we got only one room left in this Centre. I hope you didn't shocked too badly." replied the old lady from the night before. She was stroking a Skitty on her left arm.

"Oh no-no, we're fine. Thank you very much eerhh" Dawn stopped not knowing the old lady's name.

" Miss Oddshore. Katy Oddshore. You can just call me Katy dear." replied the old lady.

" Oh. Thank you again Katy for the lovely room." thanked Dawn.

Then the two old couple leave the room in order to feed the Pokemon in the Care Garden beside the house.

"Sorry DeeDee. I wasn't expecting that to happen too." apologised blushed Kenny.

"Sure. I think we should take a shower now.. I-I meant seperately. eermm." Blushed Dawn even brighter than earlier.

"You can go take your shower first. I'll clean up the bed a bit." replied Kenny still blushing from what Dawn just said.

As Dawn was gonna enter the washroom. She said " Maybe it'll be best if you go first." realised Dawn thinking of the time that would be wasted on her combing and everything.

Kenny did at what he was suggested after thinking the same thing as what was Dawn's.

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

1 hour later, both of them finished dressing up. Dawn wore her casual suit same with Kenny( Do i really need to describe it? everyone already saw the series right?)

"Wow! There's so many people here." Kenny started a conversation." Pip-Pip!" agreed Piplup that was walking beside Dawn.

"And many stores too!" replied Dawn. Kenny sighed at what would be of him after Dawn finished shopping. Piplup jumped at Kenny's shoulder and patted him as if she was telling " Be Strong.."

"Come on Kenny! Let's go!" shouted Dawn while pulling Kenny's hand behind her.

Dawn stopped at every single store she saw and dragged Kenny everywhere she goes.

After 2 full hours of non stop shopping, they sat down on a bench nearby an ice cream store. Kenny sat and relaxed his aching hand from holding mostly Dawn's shopping bags. As he noticed the ice cream store. He wondered if Dawn want an ice cream too.

"Dawn. Do you want an ice cream?" asked Kenny.

"Sure. I would like to have strawberry flavoured and one more for Piplup?" replied Dawn.

As Kenny stood up, Dawn said "And make it double scoop ok? Piplup. Go follow Kenny and choose the flavour you want ok?"

"Piplup- Pip Piplup!!" smiled the little penguin while jumping up and down on Dawn's lap.

Kenny sweat dropped. Piplup followed Kenny to the ice cream store and quickly surveyed the whole ice cream store for a flavour.

While waiting for her ice cream, Dawn noticed a strange yet suspicious looking man wearing a black coat and a black hat with a black sunglasses looking back to fro like he was avoiding something. The man suddenly approach Dawn and grabbed her arm and covered her mouth. Dawn tried to break free from the grip but he was too strong for Dawn to fight back. After some serious struggling, Dawn manage to bite the man's hand that was covering her mouth.

"Kenny!!!" Screamed Dawn with all her might.

"Pip-Pip!" Shouted the little penguin at the sight of her owner.

" What's up Piplup?" He looked at the little penguin shouting at a man kidnapping Dawn.

"Dawn!!" Kenny shouted back.

The suspicious man once again covered Dawn's mouth and ran away while dragging Dawn. Kenny quickly chased the man while shouting Dawn's name.

"Piplup! Use Bubble!" ordered Kenny. Piplup fired a fast bubble at the man.

" That won't work at me.." whispered the man and soon evade all of Piplup's attack.

The chase continued throughout the crowd of people in the town. Suddenly the man hid in an alley with Dawn still struggling. Kenny saw the man's action an also turned into the alley.

For Kenny's surprises, the man was holding Dawn infront of him while holding Dawn's hands with his one hand and another holding a knife that was infront Dawn's neck.

"Pip-!!" shouted Piplup. Piplup was getting ready to fire another attack.

"Stop! Order that Piplup to stay back." commanded the man.

Kenny stopped while panting. " Piplup, fall back." commanded Kenny. He saw that Dawn was already crying out of fear. " Let her go!" shouted Kenny.

"I'll let go of her.. But you must not attack me afterwards. I'm not the one you should be scared of." the man said slowly and calmly towards Kenny.

The man let go of Dawn slowly. Dawn ran to Kenny and putting her right hand on Kenny's chest while crying.

"Why did you were trying to kidnapped her!" asked Kenny in a loud voice.

"As i said before. I'm not the one you should be afraid of." The man said once again. Then he took of his hat and his sunglasses off.

Dawn suddenly stopped crying, stared at the man in shocked and said..

"It's you.."

_**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kellyn's Mission!**

"It's you.." said Dawn slowly, "Kellyn!"

"Kellyn?! The Top Ranger?" wondered Kenny.

"So you know about me. Hi Dawn. Long time no see. Sorry for making you so scared. It wasn't my intention." apologised Kellyn softly.

"Why did you threatened Dawn in the first place?" wondered Kenny again.

" I was planning to talk to Dawn slowly but her Piplup screamed and you chased me. I need to make up something to make you and Piplup stop attacking me. So that was my plan. Sorry Dawn, are you okay?" explained Kellyn.

"Yeah.." Dawn said slowly while wiping her tears. "You don't really need to use that knife to threatened me you know." Dawn smiled at the sight of the Ranger she,Ash and Brock encountered before.

" Well, it wasn't a real knife anyway.." Kellyn told Dawn while pushing the top of the knife in and out.

"Oh, sorry Kenny, He's-"

" I know, the Top Pokemon Ranger Kellyn right?" Kenny interrupted.

"Oh. So you know huh? Anyway, Kellyn, you must came here on a mission right?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah, but i was surprised when i saw you here with-" Kellyn stopped.

" The name's Kenny" replied Kenny.

"Pip-!" Piplup greeted Kellyn on Kenny's shoulder.

"Nice to see you again too Piplup." Kellyn replied while shaking the little penguin's hand. " Let's talk somewhere else. This isn't really a good spot to chat"

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

"Give me all of your Pokemon!" threatened a man in an unlikely casual suit.

"I'm sorry but it's not our Pokemon.." Katy said slowly and calmly.

"It's the Go-Rock Squad!" shouted Kellyn. "What are you doing here!"

"Can't you see that i-" the man stopped. " I-It's a Vatonage Styler. You must be the Top Pokemon Ranger everyone's talking about." The man looked around. "Wait a minute! there's isn't any Pokemon around! So you can't use your Styler!" Laughed the man.

" But there's Pokemon Trainer!" Dawn interrupted. " Piplup! Use Bubble!" commanded Dawn.

"Pip!" Piplup fired an attack toward the man..

" Houndour! Use Ember!" commanded the man.

And you can easily tell who's winning. Piplup's Bubble attack blasted on Houndour with a great force pushing itself against it's owner.

"Argh! Darn it! Houndour, return!" the fainted Houndour went back into it's pokeball. " You're lucky this time Old Timer! The man ran outside and disappeared from the lobby.

"Get back to your Mommy Go-Rock Loser!" yelled Kenny.

"Oh, Why thank you very much Dawn." thanked Katy.

"It's the least i can help you Katy. But why was a Go-Rock Squad members came to this town?" wondered Dawn.

" It's Celebi.." answered Kellyn. " They were trying to get their hand on a Celebi this time. I guess Gordor got a new ambition.

"There's Celebi here! In this town?!" Kenny was surprised.

"I'm not sure about that but there has been rumors that Celebi has been spotted near the town's forest several times so I guess that the Go-Rock Squad also heard of the rumors." explained Kellyn.

"Are you the famous Pokemon Ranger Kellyn?" asked Katy. " Oh my, you're much handsome than what the people described. Are you single dear?"

Kellyn was surprised at what Katy asked. " No, umm not that i know about-"

"Aww, what a shame. I thought you could make a great pair for my daughter." sighed Katy. Kellyn blushed bright red.

*Device Beeping*

Kellyn opened the ranger communication device and saw that Kate was calling him.

"Kellyn's here. What's up Kate?" asked Kellyn.

" Kellyn! I need hel- No- wait- Aaaahh!" screamed Kate and the device was turned off.

"Kate?! Kate?! answer me!" Kellyn shouted while pressing some of the button on the device to reconnect the line between him and Kate.

"What happen?!" asked Kenny.

" It's Kate. She somehow was ambushed but I didn't saw who ambushed her "replied Kellyn in a worried voice.

"Did you saw who's the one that attacked her?" asked Kenny.

Kellyn looked down at disappointment and shook his head.

"Do you think she would be fine?" asked Dawn.

"Probably, Kate was given the same mission as me to "Rescue the Celebi". She was travelling from the north while I'm going from south. I guess she reached there before me." explained Kellyn. " I gotta go now."

"Wait! I think me and Dawn should follow." suggested Kenny "Who knows when will be the next time you'll be out of Pokemon to capture."

"I guess so, but we need to hurry." Kellyn think that it was a good idea since he hasn't got any Pokemon partner to help along.

"Wait dear, may I atleast know your contact number?" asked Katy.

Kellyn blushed again.

" Maybe next time okay Katy. I don't think now is the best time." Dawn said to Katy politely.

"Come on! What're you waiting for?" Kenny told Dawn and Kellyn.

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

The forest was silent. Only the grass whistled and bird Pokemon chirped. The bright Sunlight lighted the deep forest very well. Wild Pokemon play around happily. No worries was inside any of the creatures there except for Kellyn, Dawn and Kenny. Dawn returned Piplup back into her pokeball for the little penguin Pokemon to rest. They creep from tree to tree, bushes to bushes and crawled below low trees avoiding to be seen by any Go-Rock Squad members or Hunter J's thugs.

"I think Celebi should be around the lake area." whispered Kellyn.

They went close by the lake but no Celebi was in sight. Only the beautiful sight of Happy Pokemon swam in the lake.

"Wow.. Beautiful!" whispered Dawn.

" It's not gonna be beautiful anymore when Go-Rock Squad pulverizes this place in search of Celebi." Kenny told Dawn and they keep moving closer to the lake.

" Bi-!!" screamed a flying pokemon before crashing into Dawn.

"Oww!" Dawn fell back.

"Are you okay Dawn?" Kenny helped Dawn to stood back up.

"Bi..Bi.." the Pokemon look left and right in a worried face.

"It's Celebi!" Kellyn said in amazement. Kellyn tried to get close to Celebi but was blasted by Celebi's confusion.

"Bi-!" The flying grass Pokemon fly passed the trio and disappeared into the forest.

"Celebi! Wait!" shouted Kellyn.

As soon as Celebi's gone, a group of Go-Rock Squad members ran into the trio.

" Huh! Why's there kids in this deep forest!" shouted the commander of the group.

" Commander Qualot( Yes, I picked the name from a berry in the game)" called out Kellyn in surprised.

"Well,well,well.. Isn't it the famous ranger Kellyn. Still using the same Quote?( "Capture On") laughed Qualot.

"I guess Gordor ordered you to capture that Celebi for his own purposes again." guessed Kellyn.

"Oh. So you read my mind. Very clever but this time! You're not going to interfere! Guys! Let's show this puny ranger what the Go-Rock Squad can do!" commanded Qualot to his men.

Qualot's men's Pokemon was called out one by one. There were Ariados, Crobat, Houndoom, Weavile, Mightyena and other dark pokemon.

"Piplup, Pachirisu, Buneary! Go!" Dawn summoned out her three Pokemon.

"Prinplup, Alakazam, Breloom! Come out!! ordered the reddish haired Coordinator.

Although there were 6 Pokemon, the team was still outnumbered by Qualot's men's Pokemon.

As soon as Qualot's men's Pokemon were ready to attack, an earthquake occur. Celebi that was missing flied back to the lake. Qualot's men's Pokemon stopped at the sight of Celebi. The earthquake was caused by Hunter J's huge ship firing powerful beam to the ground.

But it seems that Celebi was injurred and stopped moving. The entrance of the ship opened up.

"Hunter J!" shouted Kellyn. "What are you doing here!"

"Oh! So you didn't guess yet." Hunter J came out from her ship.

"She must has a new client." thought Dawn.

"So you notice." J replied. " That Celebi worth millions!"

Her ship fired a bright beam toward Celebi. Celebi was too weak to avoid the beam.

"Bi-!!!" screamed Celebi as it was turned into stones and disappeared.

"Like my new Teleporting Ray? I teleported Celebi into the ship using the beam you just saw. Well.. So long Ranger." smiled J in a wicked way.

"Wait a second J! You're forgetting me! We need that Celebi too!" yelled Qualot.

"Hummpph.. You have no authorities to stop me! Salamence Use Hyper Beam!!" J's Salamence appeared from above the jet and fired 5 series of powerful beam towards Qualot's men's Pokemon and knocked it out one by one.. The beam also started a forest fire.

"Darn you J!! Fall back! Fall back!" ordered Qualot.

"This is not going good, Dawn, Kenny! Try using Bubblebeam to put out the fire." ordered Kellyn.

"But what about Celebi!" Kenny shouted.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it." said Kellyn with a smile.

"Kellyn wait! You need a Pokemon's help. Pachirisu! follow Kellyn okay." ordered Dawn to her Pachirisu.

"Pachi!!" replied Pachirisu while saluting with her small paw.

"Thanks Dawn." Kellyn said.

Hunter J laughed at the sight of the forest fire and walked back into the ship. The ship's entrance was closing slowly and the it was getting ready to blast off. But something inside a glass wide screen behind J's ship caught Kellyn's sight.

"Kate!!!!!!!!!"

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

**Sorry it was kinda bored. I was in a hurry to finish this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Intruding J's Ship!**

"Kate!" shouted Kellyn.

Kellyn ran toward J's ship leaving Kenny and Dawn. Dawn was ordering Piplup to use Whirlpool to put out the forest fire but only to discover that Kellyn wasn't anywhere insight.

"Kenny! I can't see Kellyn anywhere!" shouted Dawn in a panic voice.

Kenny was searching high and low for the top ranger but he was nowhere in sight either.

"Pip!" shouted the little blue penguin while pointing it's little flipper toward J's ship.

"Kellyn!" Kenny and Dawn shouted seeing the top ranger hanging on to a rope that was tied to J's ship.

"Come on! We should follow the ship." suggested Kenny and returned Prinplup into his pokeball.

"But what about the forest fire?" asked Dawn.

"No worry. We got it all cover!" said a tall green haired woman with her Floatzel and Blastoise.

"Miss Jenny!" Dawn was surprised that the trusted police came at the right time. ( Doesn't all story like this? Appearing at the last minute when there's trouble?)

" I saw black smoke appearing from the lake side so I came here as fast as i can." told Miss Jenny. " You can leave it to me ok?"

"Okay. Piplup, return" Dawn returned Piplup back into her pokeball.

" Thanks Miss Jenny!" Kenny ran toward Hunter J's ship while being followed by Dawn.

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

Kellyn was still hanging on to a rope with Pachirisu clutching very tight on his head. Although Pachirisu loves to fly (remember the episode when Pachirisu saw a balloon and wondered if she could fly with Ash's Staravia) she would never expected it to turn out like this.

"Aaawwwwwwwwwkkkkk!!" a Fearow past by Kellyn and Pachirisu.

_I need to find a way to get inside this ship. Maybe Fearow can make a hole on this ship._ Thought Kellyn.

"Capture On!" a Top-like machine blasted toward Fearow and make a circle around it. The circle then dissappeared and Fearow shone for a second.

"Capture Complete! Fearow! Carry me onto this ship." ordered Kellyn.(Sorry it's so short, I don't know how to describe it)

The huge bird flew below Kellyn. He then hop on Fearow's back.

"Chipa!!!!" screamed Pachirisu in horror of height.

"Don't worry Pachirisu. Fearow, fly on top of the ship now!" ordered Kellyn again.

"Awwwkkk!!" Fearow flew on the ship and landed slowly. Pachirisu quickly jump from Fearow's back.

_Shoot, this metal ship is too hard for Fearow to cut through_. " Okay, You can go now Fearow. Thank you." Kellyn released Fearow to it's natural habitats. "Come on Pachirisu, we need to find an entrance or we'll be blown away by the wind."

It wasn't long before they spotted an air vent that maybe can lead them into the ship.

"Darn, it's locked. Pachirisu, Use Discharge on that cover." ordered Kellyn.

"Chipa!!!!" Pachrisu did what she was told. A bolt of lightning blasted the cover of the air vent that then flew past Kellyn and gone to drop by the gravity.

"Thanks Pachirisu, we should hurry, who knows what they would do to Celebi." Kellyn and Pachirisu both went into the air vent. It was very hot as the air inside the ship past by their faces and out to where they came from. The air vent was also small so Kellyn had to crawl somehow. This was an advantage for Pachirisu and so she went first checking every opening air vent that can lead into an empty room.

"Chipa Chipa!" wave Pachirisu at Kellyn signing that there was an empty room with no guard at sight.

Upon reaching, Pachirisu unscrew the bolt that was holding them in. Luckily, there weren't as tight as it would normally be. Pachirisu got out first followed by Kellyn. As soon as Kellyn got out of it, he could feel cold air reaching to every part of his body. He was sweating from the heat in the air vent.

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

Kellyn and Pachirisu got out of the room with no problem since it was locked from the inside. They sneak past a room one by one but Kate nor Celebi were in it. Floor by floor they searched but they still can't find their lost comrade. Kellyn and Pachirisu was exhausted from sneaking by Hunter J's guards. As so they thought of a way to past by the guards without sneaking or hiding. Kellyn hid in a room while Pachirisu was to be a bait for their trap.

It wasn't long before a guard saw Pachirisu and chased her. Pachirisu led the guard to a dead end and stopped. As the guard ran to capture Pachirisu, "Whack!!" a door slammed opened and the guard was thrown back with great force.

"Gotcha!" said Kellyn. He then dragged the fainted guard into a room, changed his clothes, and came out wearing a neat grey and black suit.

"Okay Pachirisu, let's go find them. I guess it would be much easier to run around wearing this." told Kellyn.

"Chipa!" replied Pachirisu.

After knocking out some of the guard and threatened them, Kellyn found out about Kate's where about.

"According to the guard we last beat, Kate should be around her-.... Kate!" Kellyn saw Kate in an empty room. The door had one round glass mirror but was well locked up.

"Kate!"

Kate was laying down probably asleep or fainted on the floor.

"Darn! This metal door is too tight. I hope this works." Kellyn punched the door panel. The door malfunctioned and opened up.

Kellyn ran toward Kate. But when he touched Kate, she disappeared into thin air.

"What da!" Kellyn surprised at the hallucinated Kate.

Not soon after the hallucination dissolved into the air, the alarm activated and the door that was behind Kellyn shut.

"Chipa!" screamed Pachirisu after seeing a purple gas above her head.

"Darn, Knock Out Gas, Pachirisu, use discharge on the door quick!" ordered Kellyn.

"Chipa!!" Pachirisu fired a bolt of lightning at the door, but the move failed. The door was still shut.

Darn! It didn't work. Just hang on a little more, I-I'll sa..ve you Kate.......

Soon Kellyn and Pachirisu collapsed....

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

"I wonder where could J's ship has gone to?" asked Dawn.

"Don't ask me, but I don't think they have could gone too far. It's just that we need to get there faster." replied Kenny.

"Garchomp! Use Dragon Rush!" a blond tall Gothic woman commanded her Garchomp.

"Hey! look there Kenny, someones having a Pokemon battle. Let's check it out." suggested Dawn to Kenny.

"Garrrr!" Garchomp charge at a fast speed toward a Swampert owned by teenage boy wearing a weird hat.

"Swampert! Jump and use Mud Bomb!" ordered the teenage boy.

Swampert jumped and avoided Garchomp's Dragon Rush and at the same time fired a brown circle ball toward Garchomp but Garchomp didn't avoid it and took the damage.

"Alright!" yelled the boy.

"Now! Use Giga Impact Garchomp!" ordered the woman.

Garchomp came out from the mud that was covering his body and charge a faster move toward Swampert. The move landed without failure and knocked out Swampert.

"Oh no Swampert... Return." the fainted Pokemon returned to it's poke ball.

"Nice try kid, you got potential of getting better! Good luck!" praised the Gothic woman.

"Okay! Thank you!" the boy ran away to a nearby Pokemon Center.

"That was amazing!" Dawn congratulated the woman.

"Well, hello there Dawn. It's been a while." greeted Cynthia.

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

"Urrgghh, where am I?" said Kellyn in a low voice.

"Huh, I see you're finally woke up. It's about time." Hunter J replied menacingly.

"Kellyn! Are you alright?" Kate asked Kellyn who was tied up at one side of a control room.

"Kate! Yeah I'm fine." replied Kellyn to Kate who was also tied up beside Kellyn. They were both tied up by a handcuff. Each hand was tied 45 degree above them. The metal handcuff made it hard for them to move.

"Chipa!!!" Pachirisu released a bolt of lightning in her glass tube almost like the one J's use to capture Pokemon, except that she wasn't frozen. The lightning reflected in the glass tube and reflected back at her. Pachirisu dazzled in the shock she received than collapsed.

"What would you do with Celebi!"asked Kellyn.

"You really don't know the answer? I do my job as to deliver the captured Pokemon to my client." J replied calmly.

"You or anyone else has no right to capture a legendary Pokemon. It's just wrong. Legendary Pokemon help the world as it is today-" Kellyn was interrupted by J.

"And you have no right to command me anything!" J got closer to Kellyn. " The Pokemon are not to be live freely, because they would needed command and order!"

"No! They are to be happily live in harmony just like human!" interrupted Kate.

"Chipa!!" agreed Pachirisu who was getting better from the shock earlier.

"You can't deny the fact that Pokemon around the world are being captured by trainers and coordinators every single day. You rangers are just too foolish for releasing captured Pokemon" threatened J while looking at Kate menacingly.

"You are so. . . Dead! . Wrong!" yelled Kellyn.

"hmmpphh" J punched Kellyn's stomach.

Kellyn moved a bit by the impact and blood came out from his mouth. Suddenly J released Kellyn's hands by pressing a button on the control panel. Kellyn dropped in pain and held his stomach tight.

"Kellyn!" yelled Kate worried about Kellyn.

Kellyn stood a bit and inhaled and exhaled air quite fast. Then he charged at J ready to lay a punch on her but J deflected the punch and kicked Kellyn which flew backward a few metres.

"Kellyn! Stop it!" yelled Kate again.

"If you really want to pick a fight, you can deal with my Scizzor." J threw a poke ball upward and Scizzor came out with it's big pride claws. " Scizzor! Use Slash!"

"Sciiiizooorr!!" Scizzor charged toward Kellyn at high speed.

Scizzor did a first slash in front of Kellyn which he avoided it. Scizzor did another slash but Kellyn avoid it with ease. *Slash!* "Aaaarrgghh!" Kellyn shouted as the third slash came without a warning and slashed Kellyn's chest. His shirt was torn a bit in a straight line and the slash manage to hurt Kellyn badly. Blood was spilled in front of Scizzor as if it had killed somebody.

"Kellyn! Run! You can't fight him!" cried out Kate.

"Chipa!" screamed Pachirisu while scratching the glass container.

But before Kellyn could move Scizzor's big claw smack him and again he flew a metre backward.

"Hahahahaha! So you really think you can beat a Pokemon? Humans are weak! That's why Pokemon exist! To make human stronger by using their power! Scizzor! Finish him off!" ordered J at her mighty Scizzor.

Kellyn was struggling to get up but Scizzor moved in close to him and grabbed him in between his claw.

"Aaaarrgghh!" Screamed Kellyn when Scizzor tighten his grips. His blood spilled below him drop by drop second by second.

"Kellyn!! Please J!! Stop it! You're gonna kill him if this continue!" pleaded Kate while crying out her tears.

"Isn't that my intention?" J replied in sarcasm and laughed.

"Aaarrgghh!" Scizzor's gripped was tightening every second and every second Kellyn's death was getting closer.

"Kellyyynn!!" cried out Kate who was crying of losing a top ranger she love and wasn't being able to do anything to help.

"Hahahaha! This is the end for you! Top Ranger!!" laughed J.

"Chipa!!!!!!!!!!!" Pachirisu's Discharge shot out and broke the glass tube. Pachirisu then fire another bolt of lightning toward Scizzor.

Scizzor released Kellyn and was thrown back against a steel door. Kellyn collapsed on the floor and struggling to get up but failed. Pachirisu move closer to Kellyn to check on his condition.

"You fool!! This will cost you your life!" J pressed a button on the control panel and a hole appeared below Kellyn.

Kellyn managed to grab a hold on the edge of the hole with his left hand.

"Chipa!!!" cried Pachirisu that was hanging onto Kellyn's shirt. She looked downward but quickly looked back up after seeing trees past by below her at high speed.

"I ~ can't hold ~on." said Kellyn who was still hanging for his life. Kellyn let go of his left hand and fell downward, toward the ground.

Kate watched as her comrade dissappeared from her sight and screamed

"Kellyyynnn!!!!!!!!!!"

**.::XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX::.**

**I guess i should say that this chapter is a bit boring, since it was done quickly and been less described.**


End file.
